NeoPets World
by Count Moose De Cocoa Late
Summary: This was written by my lil' sis, its well written for her age, and its about a kougra named CocoCake, and his friend Seppo the kobrat. Enjoy!


NeoPets World Story By, Hayley C. Black

The world of NeoPets is a wonderful place of fun, but something terrible has happened. There was a red kogra that lived on Blumaroo Island. He had brown eyes and would usually eat Pyrapple. He liked to go to the spooky carnivals, the last time they went though, was after a horrible storm, the storm was _dreadful__**.**_

Once they left the carnival, the carnival was shut down for three whole months, April through June. He would have a fit when they were supposed to go. Nobody knows why it shut down, but this is not about that. What is most important is that his Mom and Dad left to go shopping for food. But they haven't come back for seven hours straight. It would usually just take them ten to third-teen minuets. He decided to go look for them but he made a bad choice. There was an invasion of Grundos. His parents were took to their **GIANT ELTROLONIC BLUE SHIP!**

He was not taken, but they did threaten him, they said 'we'll roast you for dinner if you don't scram!'. He ran away lightning fast! While saying under his breath.

"Weirdos.." The Grundos said back at him,

"What did you say!?"

"N-nothing...". He rushed home, but while seeing innocent people being took away to their ship. He decided to go on the small yellow couch. He wondered what would happen to them. He knew there were too many guards to go around and look for them, so he waited until it was over.

The next day he looked outside, there were none. To make sure there was none, he snooped around, hoping not to be seen if there was guards. Thankfully, there was non. So he checked the book stores , food shops, and library's. He didn't find them anywhere. So he thought to him self

_"Where could they have gone to?"_ he thought and he thought. Until he came up with an idea. "Maybe they are still at the food shop....wait no..I already checked there!" He sighed, with a sign of depression on his face. He thought again and said this, "Fairy Land!" he said it with excitement. He went to his good old friend, Sorcha, a kobrat. He thought _"He could surely carry me to Fairy Land!"_ He ran to Sorcha's house. _Nock Nock! _

"Oh, hello CocoCake!"

"Yeah..hi,have your parents disappeared?" he asked him.

"Actually..yeah, they have....Mines went out to Fairy food shopping, and never came back."

"Mines went to the market this morning and haven't come back too!" he thought about the problem.

"The Grundos!" CocoCake said with excitement.

"What Grundos?"

"The ones from last night." Sorcha looked at CocoCake with a puzzling glint in his eyes, then said back to him.

"Now I remember!"

"So.... I was wondering if you could fly me to Fairy Land, and me and you could look for clues."

" Yeah! Perfect Idea!" Soon Sorcha was farther and farther up in the air with CocoCake on his back. "We 're here!" Sorcha told CocoCake.

"Great! Time to investigate!" CocoCake got off of Sorcha's back.

Sorcha said " We can't investigate in to many places you know."

CocoCake looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because the place is _too_ big." While staring at him like he was stupid.

"Don't say it like I'm stupid!" He said with an angry expression on his face.

"Then lets go." Sorcha said while looking strait at the huge city.

CocoCake thought _"He's right, this place is too big."_

They wondered around the big city wondering where they were. They even forgot the map at Sorcha's house. Sorcha had a bad look on his face.

He took a moment to glare at CocoCake and say "Great! You got us lost!"

CocoCake looked back at her and said back "But it is _your_ fault!"

Sorcha had a weird look on his face. "My fault!"

CocoCake stuck here head in the air like a know-it-all. "You let me lead."

Sorcha looked down and shook his head. "How do you know your always

right then?"

CocoCake sighed and said "At least I didn't skip kindergarten!"

Sorcha walked away and said "Fine! Your on your own! I'm going home!

I will leave you nothing to loan!"

CocoCake had a look of anger on her face. "Fine! But stop rhyming!"

Sorcha was so far, he only heard a whisper from CocoCake but yelled like

thunder roaring in the distance, "**I'M NOT RHYMING!**"

CocoCake knew he wouldn't come back. So he wondered alone in the huge city of Fairy Land. At the edge of one cloud, h looked down and saw the small towns below him. He knew there was no way down but flying. But his friend who could fly just left him there because of a dumb fight.

He had thirty-three neopoints on him in a small spider web designed bag. He needed more then that to get a flight back home.

He found a game room and played the easiest game he could thing of, Kiko Match. He played and played. He earned one-hundred neopoints.

CocoCake looked everywhere just to hitch a ride. He thought to him self _"Oh Sorcha, where are you when I need you?" _then in the distancehe saw a dot gettingbigger and bigger.He thought it was sorcha_. _And it was him!

CocoCake said in surprise "Sorcha! You came back!"

Sorcha landed on the tip of the cloud CocoCake was standing on.

"Yep! So lets go!"

CocoCake said "Hey, guess what!"

Sorcha said back with a smile on his face, "What! What!"

CocoCake giggled, "I got eight-hundred neopoints!"

Sorcha's mouth dropped wide open "E-eight-h-h-hundred?"

CocoCake grinned "Yep all in this bag. Sooo, lets get something to

eat."

So they got a snack at fairy food shop, they got the Fairy Pastry. He used all of his money, four-hundred each.

Sorcha burped and said to CocoCake "That was super delicious."

CocoCake yawned and said "Hey Sorcha?"

Sorcha looked at CocoCake, "What?"

CocoCake said very tiredly "May I sleep at your house?"

Sorcha smiled and said "Sure.:3"

CocoCake said for the last time before he fell asleep, "Lets go

home.-.-"

Sorcha and CocoCake flew to Sorcha's house. They were as tired as a sleepy sloth. They dragged there body's to Sorcha's room.

The very next day, they woke up and saw outside the window.._**Grundo's!**_

They hid under the bed the moment they heard a slam on the front door. The door broke. Grundo's came running in. They searched the house until one said.

One brown Grundo said,"I swear I heard something!"

Then another pink one said, "Oh, you just don't have good hearing."

The leader one which was black,obviously, Marched in and yelled

"**Where are they!?"**

The other Grundos were puzzled "What they master?"

The leader glared at him and said **"Those rats! They are **

**hiding!"**

The pink Grundo said "We do not know what you are talking about

sir...?"

The leader stomped, **"That kogra and kobrat! They are trying to **

**destroy our plan!"**

CocoCake and Sorcha thought _"What plan?"_

Sorcha decided to trick them _"Meow."_

The Grundos left including the big bad leader. They fell for a child's trick.

Sorcha grinned, "Well, that worked finely."

CocoCake sighed "Sorcha, what do think they mean by _'Our plan'_?"

Sorcha looked back and foreword, "I have no idea CocoCake..."

CocoCake buried him self deeper and deeper under the bed

"I'm not sure w-we should this p-place...*.*"

They stayed there for a few more minutes until Sorcha suggested that they should stop hiding under the bed like a few cowards.

Sorcha said with all of his pride, "They don't scare us do they!?

Right CocoCake?"

CocoCake had a bad look on his face. "Maybe for y-you....."

Sorcha laughed. "Your not saying your scared are you?!"

CocoCake started to tear up, "I a-am scared!"

Sorcha felt sorry for him, "Don't worry, we'll make it."

CocoCake started to stop crying, "You really think so...:3"

Sorcha had a wide smile on his face, "Really."

They got out from under the bed. CocoCake started to cry again. Sorcha didn't know why, but he helped CocoCake up and left the house. CocoCake tripped. His knee started to bleed a bit, but only a little.

Sorcha helped him up, "Are you okay!?"

CocoCake whimpered, "I want to go home....!

Sorcha rubbed the tear off his cheek, "It'll be all right."

CocoCake stopped crying. Then they got a move on. They walked aimlessly through Neopia.

And then they bumped into the leader. They knew by the look on his face that they were in deep trouble.

The leader yelled, **"These are the ones!!Taco, take them to the Mothers **

**Ship!"**

Taco shook his head side to side and said, "But sir, there are too many

people on the ship."

The leader growled, **"Then throw all of the people off of the ship! We **

**just need these two!"**

Taco had a bad feeling about it but said any way, "Yes sir..."

There entire plan was ruined. Well, they didn't plan it but...what the heck!The Grundo's got all the people off the ship,along with their parents. They would need to find a way off the ship before it leaves Neopia. They were pushed in the ship. They were hearing ten..nine..eight. They only had ten seconds to make it out.

CocoCake yelled in fright, "WE'RE GANNA' DIE!"

Sorcha yelled after him, "I KNOW! WE'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Taco came in and shushed them, "Shhhhh...I'm going to get you out...."

Sorcha said, "But why, you're the bad guy?"

Taco looked back and forward, he grabbed them and through them out the window right when it went up.

Taco smiled and waved, "Have a safe trip!!"

CocoCake and Sorcha smiled and said at the same time, "Thank You!"

Taco yelled so loud that half of the earth could hear him, "Your Welcome!"

Then CocoCake and Sorcha bolted away from the ships sight. They were so

surprised that that _Grundo_ had saved them from their worse nightmare. But why? But you, will find out through out the book.

They went to the place where no one would dare go, the _**HAUNTED WOODS!**_ Even the bravest of the brave wouldn't go in there. So they knew they couldn't be found by the Grundo's left here to to take over other towns. They haven't even noticed they have left the ship. They went into the Haunted Woods and found them self's after one minute lost. They knew that wasn't good. So they fallowed there foot steps and found them self's in the same spot they began at. Then they thought that they should go down from where they were standing. Then finally they were out of that _maze!_ It wasn't a maze, but it was confusing. That counts.

Sorcha said, "Hey CocoCake? What do you think he meant by _'There Plan'_?"

CocoCake answered, "I don't know....?"

Sorcha thought and yelled, "I got it!"

CocoCake questioned, "What?"

Sorcha shook him and said, "Don't you get it!?"

CocoCake grabbed his arm, "Get what?"

Sorcha shook his head, "We..we! Must be special!"

CocoCake thought, "Like someone on an Ancient Wall?"

Sorcha smiled, "Yes! Like on an Ancient Wall!"

CocoCake suggested, "Maybe we should go and look in a cave that has ancient

thing of a jigs."

They went into a cave, it had acient writing with their names! And pictures!

They were shocked! But as well,taco was at the top showing him fighting the leader. But why?

Sorcha whispered to CocoCake, "We're...on...a...wall..."

CocoCake Yelled to him, "DESTROY THE WALL!!!"

Then suddenly rocks started to tumble, and Sorcha grabbed him and they ran out of the cave right before they were as flat as a board. They never went into a cave ever again. CocoCake walked into a pole.

While at the ship the leader went to fetch them, when he saw them gone. He grabbed Taco.

The leader roared, **"Where are they!?"**

Taco whimpered, "I-I... do-don't know sir..."

The leader growled, **"You let them escape!?"**

He tugged at his shirt, "I-I...."

The leader pushed him against a wall, **"What!?"**

He gulped and knew he would regret this, "I LET THEM GO!"

The leader pushed even harder, **"Where!"**

He yelled, "FEARY LAND!"

The leader dropped him harshly, **"Guards get to Faery Land! And hurry!"**

Taco got up in pain, "B-but there...just..k-kids..."

The leader had looked back and glared, **"Not just any kids."**

Taco questioned, "What do you mean?"

He calmed down and told him why, **"You see, everything has a purpose, and **

**those kids are a part of our purpose. They are here to **_**save **_**the villages **

**from our power. We have to get rid of them before they do to us."**

Taco sat down, "But sir, they don't even know..do they?"

The leader laughed, **"That's exactly what we want."**

Taco started to understand, _"But it's a rule? So why brake it?"_

Now at where CocoCake and Sorcha are.....

CocoCake grinned...weirdly.. "We're_ lost!"_

Sorcha looked at him, "We're not lost silly, we just lost sense of directions."

CocoCake looked up and shoved him, "That's lost."

They thought and thought until half an hour later. They walked into a ship by an accident! The ship moved, they looked down and saw water and they looked back they were moving! They wandered confusedly around.. until they figured out they were on a ship! CocoCake and Sorcha decided to jump off.

They yelled, "AHHHHHHH!!"

Sorcha yelled, "THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

CocoCake yelled after him, "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

They splashed into the water. CocoCake knew how to swim, but for Sorcha...it was the complete opposite. CocoCake put Sorcha on his back. And they swam back to shore. They were very cold, so they went to Sorcha's house. They warmed up by the fire place. They got hungry, but neither of them knew how to cook. So they looked in the counters. They found some Pyrapples. Sorcha ate two, and CocoCake ate five! They only had two left.

Sorcha burped, "I'm full."

CocoCake stretched, "Me too."

A few seconds later. They went outside. CocoCake thought they were

dreaming. So he pinched himself.

"Owwww!"

Sorcha looked at him, "What?"

CocoCake licked his paw, "......I...uh..hurt my paw. Yeah! I hurt my paw."

Sorcha said confusedly, "_Right_."

They began to walk. There was a hole up ahead that the Grundo's had left. They covered it grass, leaves, and mud. CocoCake was walking, and Sorcha was flying. So CocoCake fell right into the trap! FWUNK!

CocoCake cried, "Help! Someone get me out!"

Sorcha examined. He thought to him self_ "A Grundo trap."_

CocoCake yelled, "Stop standing there and get me out!"

Sorcha shook his head no, "I got a plan. You stay there, and I Make hole.

They come to get you. And Wham! They fall in the trap!"

CocoCake nodded. Sorcha began to dig. Sorcha got done. He heard steps. He quickly hid. The grundos came. They fell right in! Sorcha got CocoCake out of the hole. They looked down the other hole and laughed. Then they went on moving. They found a two small space ships. They both could fit in one! They got in one of them. CocoCake began clicking random buttons. Sorcha stopped him. Then he clicked a green button and they were in the air. They looked down. The ship bumped into a tree and Sorcha clicked the red button on accident. The ship said _**"Self Destruct..Self Destruct..".**_

Sorcha started clicked buttons, "No! No Self Destruct! Please!"

CocoCake looked up, "My last words are, Good Bey World."

Sorcha shook the Machine, "DON"T DO IT!"

The ship stopped falling. Apparently, It just needed a good shake. That makes me feel like a Super Scoop Chocolate Chunk Milk Shake. Oh, sorry. I get a little hyper some times. So the ship stopped falling, they felt so relived. Suddenly the Mother Ship took the ship back into the ship. A grundo got into the ship that they were in.

The Grundo yelled, "Ack! Two earthlings!"

The leader ran into the room,** "What's going on!? Let me see! Heh.. it's **

**them again. I am sooo glad to see you."**

CocoCake and Sorcha whimpered. The leader picked them up and took them to his EVIL LAIR! Bump..Ba..Baa! They looked around in fright. The leader threw them into a chair.

The leader grinned, **"So, what's your plan to stop us?"**

They said, "What do you mean?"

The leader laughed, **"You don't know?** **You pore, pore things. If you don't**

**know, you're out of luck."**

CocoCake Said, "I don't get it."

The leader smiled, **"Of course you don't."**

Sorcha said, "What?"

The leader,** "Bla..bla..bla..i don't know..bla..bla..bla."**

Sorcha and CocoCake got angry. They thought he was acting like a kid. He wouldn't stop talking all about his evil plan. Taco looked through the door. He pushed the door open. He looked..I mean glared at the leader with mask on. He ran at the leader and tackled him.

He yelled, "GET OUT!WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

They ran after the door when Grundo's blocked there escape. The leader threw Taco against the wall. He got back up shaking. He pounced at the leader. The leader fell. Pushed Taco on the floor. Taco couldn't get up. When CocoCake POUNCED! He scratched the leader he bit him. CocoCake was too fast to catch. Then Sorcha pushed the Grundo's out of the way. CocoCake and the leader were having a ferocious battle. Sorcha flew over all the Grundo's. Sorcha flew to the control room and pushed all Grundo's out of the room and locked the door. Started to look at the controls and switch's. He took control and turned back to to Neopia. He heard crash's against the door. He landed. Then the door broke open. Sorcha flew right over them. CocoCake and the leader were still fighting. CocoCake was growling like crazy. He was like a cat that was starved and would eat anything. The leader was running out of breath. It was only half an hour later when the leader finally fell to his knees. Sorcha came in the room. He saw the leader who was fainted. The Grundo's marched in the room. They saw the leader on the floor, they shivered and ran away.

CocoCake sighed, "It's o-over..."

CocoCake fell to the floor out of exhaustion. Sorcha picked him up and they heard **"Self Destruct..Self Destruct." **. Sorcha saw Taco, he picked him up as well. He flew out of the ship just in time. _**BOOM! **_He went to his house. He fell asleep. Taco and CocoCake woke up. Taco was confused. He looked around.

"Where am I?"

CocoCake told him, "You're at My friends house, and,"CocoCake rubbed

his neck, "thank you for helping us."

Taco smiled, "Don't thank me."

CocoCake asked, "Then who do I thank?"

Taco looked at him, "Who you want to thank is your self."

CocoCake said, "Why my self."

Taco laughed, "Because it was your natural instinct, you knew I was

good so you attacked him."

CocoCake smiled, "That means..I'm special!"

Taco giggled, "Yes you are. But so is your friend."

CocoCake shook Sorcha, "Wake up!"

Sorcha opened his eyes a little, "What...?"

CocoCake yelled, "We're special!"

Sorcha got up and walked out the door. CocoCake smiled and wen't with him. Taco stayed inside because he was very tired. Taco slept in Sorch's bed. CocoCake and Sorcha ran to the park to see if their parents were there. They looked but they were not there. They checked everywhere, but no one was there,or any where. They defeated the leader. What now? All the Grundo's were too scard to go on Neopia? They thought. Sorcha thought that it was invaded with Tyrannian Skeith's. They are mean and aren't nice to any one but their own species. They have took their parents and all the others to their palace. They went to Tyrannian. The Skeiths caught them. The King spoke,

"What are you doing here?" He told them in a deep voice.

Sorcha swallowed is breath, "W-we came to find our parents.."

The King laughed, "Your parents?"

CocoCake answered, "Y-y-yes sir..."

The King looked in disgust, "Throw them in the dungeon."

CocoCake growled. But the caught them before he could pounce. They pushed them in the dungeon. They saw the villagers. And their parents.

CocoCake's mother yelled, "Honey! You're safe!"

CocoCake yelled, "Mom!"

Sorcha's father smiled, "Son!"

Sorcha giggled, "Dad!"

CocoCake said to his mom, "We got to get out of here."

Sorcha spotted a small hole, "Does anyone have a petpet that and dig?"

A little girl raised her hand, "I do!"

Sorcha grabbed the petpet and placed it next to the hole, "Dig boy!"

The petpet barked. It started to dig. The hole got bigger and bigger. Sorcha told CocoCake to distract the guards. He started to yell and do a silly dance. The guards looked at him and they pulled him out. He then pounced at both guards and they fell down. And couldn't get up. CocoCake went to the King and attacked him. The King fainted. The King was so big he was to slow.

Sorcha got everyone out. They thanked him. And CocoCake went back to Sorcha. They both got out. But they for got about the guards out side. The villagers ran back to Neopia. Sorcha and CocoCake got caught again. The King sat on a huge red soft chair carried by ten skeiths. The King grabbed them and made shore he held onto them tightly. CocoCake bit his finger. But the King just grit his teeth Ignored it.

CocoCake and Sorcha yelled, "Let us go!"

The King laughed, "Why should I let you go?"

Sorcha and CocoCake pulled hard enough to make the King let go. They zoomed away. The Skeith's couldn't keep up. They ran and ran for one hour. Until they finally ran out of breath. They ran into Neopia. They walked for about twenty-five minutes. And they looked around, they saw there parents looking for them. They ran to them. There parents were so glad to see them back home. CocoCake suggested that they should go home and get some rest. When they got there they saw Taco. Their parents asked why he was here. And CocoCake and Sorcha explained everything. They were so surprised. Taco said hello to them and there parents said hi back to him.

They got some rest for at least seven hours. CocoCake and the others woke up. CocoCake said that they should go to the spooky carnival. They went to the spooky carnival. And Sorcha told a funny tail all about their journy to find them.

CocoCake said, "I want to go and get some ice cream."

CocoCake's mom said, "Okay. Let's get some ice cream."

They went to get some. But the ice cream shops were already closed.

Sorcha and CocoCake said, "We think tomorrow will be a better

adventure!"

And they lived Happily Ever After!

Dear Reader,

If you do not like this story I am okay with that. This is actually my

very first story. I think a lot of you will like this story. My family likes it.

I am sure you will like it too. Please put your honest opinion on my story.

You can ask me to make more story's if you like. I hope you enjoyed my

story.


End file.
